Emily the Back Engine
by JMario212
Summary: Emily likes to be a " Really Useful Engine", so she tries to do Edward's favorite task; being a back engine. Note: Tiny bits of Emily/James in it.


Emily works on the Island of Sodor. She tries her best to prove to be a really useful engine. Other engines try their best to prove to be really useful engines too, like Edward the wise old blue engine. One of the ways he proves to be really useful is by being a back engine. Whenever an engine gets stuck on Gordon's hill, Edward is there to help push the engine up the hill. Emily wants to know about this.

So that morning at Tidmouth sheds, Emily asked Edward. " Edward why do you enjoy being a back engine." Well Emily it's to help an engine indeed especially if their mean." replied Edward. " I want to be a back engine too so I can be useful." she said excitely. " Oh please Emily you don't have what it takes to be a back engine." Said Gordon who was listening to the coversation. " Gordon is right Emily you'll have to be called for an emergency." said Edward. But Emily was confident about the task. " Don't worry Edward I can do the task all I'll have to do is wait for an engine near Gordon's hill and come help them." And she puffed out of the sheds to get started with the duty. " You know Edward she's at it again when will she really learn her mistakes." Gordon said to Edward quietly. " I don't know Gordon. " replied Edward, " but maybe James can help with Emily since their dating." " HEY I HEARD THAT." shouted James.

Soon Emily was near Gordon's hill and she waited in a siding. Then she heard an engine coming by. It was Hank and he was coming with a big and heavy goods train. " This is a perfect moment to help an engine." she thought to herself excitedly. So she got out of the siding and started to chuff behind Hank's train. Soon Hank stopped at a signel which gives Emily time to couple behind the train. The signal change and Emily started to push. Hank felt this. " Why who could that be pushing us." He said to his driver in his great american accent. His driver looked back. " Why it's Emily that's pushing the train." Hank then started to talk to Emily." Why Emily what in tarnation are you doing." "Well Hank I was trying to be a really useful engine by doing what Edward enjoys doing; by being a back engine." she said " And I started with you because that train your pulling looks heavy. " Hank started to laugh. " Silly Emily I'm a mighty big engine I am sure I can handle a big heavy train, but thanks for the help." Emily felt sad. Soon she was uncoupled from the train and headed back to the siding while Hank was on his way again. Emily then continue to wait for an engine that she can help push up Gordon's hill. Then she heard another engine coming by. It was Duck and he was pulling some troublesome trucks. They were bumping and biffing him, but Duck was keeping them in order. Emily saw this as another oppertunity to be a really useful engine by being a back engine. So Emily started to get out of the siding again and started to chuff behind Duck's trucks. Soon Duck stopped at the same signal which then again gave Emily the time to couple behind Duck's trucks. The signal change again and Emily started to push. Duck felt this. " Who is that pushing us. " said Duck to his driver. His driver looked back. "Why it's Emily that's pushing the trucks." Duck then started to talk Emily. " Why Emily what are you doing." " Well Duck I was trying to be a really useful engine by doing what Edward enjoys ; by being a back engine." she said. " I started with Hank, but he said he doesn't need help and then I went with you because your trucks look troublesome. " Then Duck replied kindly. " Don't worry Emily I've been on this railway for a long time, so I can handle these troublesome trucks all by myself after all I'm Great Western , thanks for the offer." Emily felt sad again. Soon she was uncoupled from the trucks and headed back to the siding while Duck was on his way again. Emily then thought crossly. " If I can't help an engine up Gordon's hill without them noticing, then I'll just quickly push them up Gordon's hill before they notice." Then she heard not one, but two engines coming. It was Donald and Douglas chuffing by, double header with another goods train. Emily then started to quickly chase after them. Soon the scottish twins stopped at the same signal with Emily puffing quickly behind, but she was going so fast that her driver didn't have time to stop her. She then bumped the train so hard that it caused some of the cars and Donald in the front to derailed. The twins definitely felt this. " Who is that." said Douglas to his driver. Both the scottish twin's driver look back from their respective engines. " Why it's Emily, she's the one who caused Donald and some of the trucks to derailed." Then the twins started to talk to Emily very crossly." Why the heck did you bump into us and the train." shouted Donald. Emily nervously replied. " W-well I was trying t-to be a r-really useful e-engine by doing Edward's task a-as a back engine, but I c-caused this accident I'm s-sorry." The twins understood. " Di na fash yourself Emily, your just trying to be useful. " said the twins. Soon Harvey arrived with the brakedown train, along with the Fat Controller. " Emily what is the meaning of this." said The Fat Controller . Emliy replied sadly. " I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to cause this accident just wanted to be a really useful engine like how Edward is a back engine." The Fat Controller understood. " Well Emily. didn't you listen to Edward's advice of this being for a emergency not just for the fun of it. I want you to shunt some trucks at Knapford yards for the time being." "Yes sir." She said.

Soon Donald and some of the goods train were back on the track and the scottish twins were on their way again while Emily chuffed sadly to Knapford yards. She was shunting some trucks like the Fat Controller told her to do. Then the sation master came rushing towards them. " Gordon is stuck on Gordon's hill and Edward couldn't help him because he's taking a passenger train. You must help him." " Hurry Emily." Said her driver. Meanwhile Gordon was cross that he was stuck on his hill... again. " Oh the indignity why does this have to happend to me sometimes." Then Gordon and his crew can hear an engine coming behind the express, " Driver can look back to see who's coming." Gordon told his driver. So his driver looked back." Why it's Emily that's coming to help push the express." " Emily?" questioned Gordon. " Why this will be interesting." Soon Emily came up behind the express. She was coupled behind the couches and started to push. " I can do it, I can do it, I can do it." She thought triumphantly. She struggled and struggled and struggled until she manage to move Gordon and the express. She huffed and chuffed pushing Gordon up the hill. James was puffing by seeing Emily pushing the express. " You can do it Emily go on sweetie." Emily blushed at this encourgement. Soon she finally manage to push Gordon and the express at the top of the hill. " Thank you Emily." said Gordon as he contiue on his way with the express." Emily whistled back. " Your welcome." And she chuffed back to Knapford.

Soon it was the end of the day and Emily was chuffing back home to Tidmouth sheds. While she was chuffing towards Elsbridge junction, she found Hank, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Gordon, James, and Edward including the Fat Controller there waiting for her. " Well done Emily. You manage to help Gordon up his hill again. You are indeed a really useful." The Fat Controller said proudly. "Oh Thank you said." she replied happly. " Three cheers for Emily." James said very proud of her. And the other engines whistled cheerfully to her. Emily felt proud of her goal. She really now knows how to be a back engine like Edward and is proud to be a really useful engine just like the other engines.


End file.
